


11-11-87 Shift 4

by ChibiBreeby



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: General fiction, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Or "Jeremy has a really stupid idea"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I had this posted on both Fanfiction and DeviantArt for a long time, and since I'm kind of inactive over there now and I'm still somewhat proud of this, I figured I could at least post this here. Was inspired by a shit ton of artists from the FNAF fandom when I originally wrote this (BlasticHeart being the biggest, seriously their stuff is amazing), so this came up and poof, here we are.</p><p>I really don't have anything to say to this except enjoy? (Also slightly edited the mistakes I made awhile ago, but probably missed a few.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	11-11-87 Shift 4

**Author's Note:**

> **Or "Jeremy has a really stupid idea"**
> 
>  
> 
> I had this posted on both Fanfiction and DeviantArt for a long time, and since I'm kind of inactive over there now and I'm still somewhat proud of this, I figured I could at least post this here. Was inspired by a shit ton of artists from the FNAF fandom when I originally wrote this (BlasticHeart being the biggest, seriously their stuff is amazing), so this came up and poof, here we are.
> 
> I really don't have anything to say to this except enjoy? (Also slightly edited the mistakes I made awhile ago, but probably missed a few.)

_Hello to whoever may be watching this. My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. I am currently working on my fourth night as a nightwatchman at the family restaurant "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". If you're still watching, you're probably what this thing I have on my lap is, and why it's wearing these bulky headphones. I'm going to explain this as quickly as possible, as I'm not sure how much time I have._

_First let me start off by saying this job is a complete hell hole. The only reason I'm still working here is because I am a poor college student who is in need of cash, and this job is the only thing I could find. My job is to watch these animatronics at night and make sure no one sneaks in and steals anything. Now you're probably thinking "That doesn't sound so bad.", but you'd be wrong. So. Very. Wrong. What they don't tell you during the interview is that these robots walk around at night. They also don't tell you that they want to stuff you in a suit until you're already on shift._

_Yes, you heard me right. The robots want to stuff you into a suit. My boss said that those terrifying robots think you're an animitron without an exoskeleton, but I know that's a lie. These things are out for blood._

_To keep an eye on these things, my bosses gave me a computer that's connected to all the cameras in the building, and I'm able to see where all the the creepy robots are. They're scary looking enough in the daytime, but at night it's even worse, with their brightly painted faces and, big, bulging, glassy eyes. They remind me of those clowns you see in horror movies. It's even worse because there are no doors to the security office, it's completely open. The only thing that keeps me safe besides my flashlight is this "Freddy Fazbear" mask. Gives the stupid robots the idea that I'm an animatronic just like them. One task that's really frustrating and hard to keep an eye on is winding up a music box that's the prize corner. It's important because it keeps one of the more terrifying looking robots away: The marionette puppet._

_The very same one that is currently sleeping in my lap._

_Now you're probably wondering "Well, if it's so scary, why do you have it in your lap?", and that question is the reason why I'm recording this._

_While I was talking to my boss after my third day at work, we were talking about the different robots, and about how my third night was. I was telling him how difficult it was to keep an eye on all the cameras along with watching the hallway, and going back to wind up the music box; that I haven't been able to sleep properly because of the stress. My boss told me that he understood the frustration, but that it was the marionette puppet's favorite song, and it stays calm and relaxed while it hears the melody play. That's why they have it constantly playing in the Prize Corner, so that even when some pestering brats come in they won't bother it. So long as that tune is playing, the puppet will always be content. That's when it hit me. I asked my boss if he knew the name of the melody of the song, and he told me it came from a lullaby. I left work and went to the nearest music shop and asked if they had any CD's with that lullaby on it. I found one, and brought it with me to work this evening._

_This brings me to the reason why I have the marionette puppet in my lap. Before my shift started, I grabbed the puppet from the box, limp and unmoving, and took it with me to the security room. I put the CD into the computer, plugged a pair of headphones in while it was playing the lullaby and put them on the marionette. So now the music box is constantly playing for the marionette in the background, and I don't have to worry about winding up the music box. However, the headphones I brought don't have a very long cable, so the only place I could put the puppet without having to worry about the headphones falling off was here in my lap. Also so I won't fall asleep hearing it._

_Yes, I do realize how stupidly dangerous this plan is, but I have to risk it. If this works, this means the next guy who works the night shift can have one less task to worry about, and just focus on the other animatronics and the camera's like I'm doing. It actually isn't too bad, it's kinda warm; feels like one of those hug-able stuffed animals I had as a kid, albeit way more spooky and a lot taller. 'S probably just my sleep deprived brain making me think that way though. So far, it's around 3, and my plan has been working. I've had a few **yawn** , excuse me! Wow, I can't believe I'm so tired, need to stay awake. What was I saying? Right, I've only had a few close calls with Foxy and the older Bonnie robot, but other than that all's been fine._

_Now you **yawn** ah, I'm sorry, I should remember to bring coffee with me next shift. (Gotta stay awake Jeremy.) Anyway, now you know why I'm recording this. If this plan with the Marionette works, I can give it to my boss, and he'll give it to the next security guard on the night shift. If not, well...at least you'll know what not to do._

_Man...really **yawn** gotta wake...myself up. I'll be fine...think of those...robots...stuff me...in a..._

The next thing Jeremy was aware of was someone shaking him awake. Sitting up, he pulled the Freddy head off, and looked up to see his boss, the head of security, glaring down at him in annoyance. Shaking his head, Jeremy looked around to see it was already 6:30 AM, the day shift workers slowly piling in, and the Marionette Puppet was gone from the room. His video recorder had also stopped, the red light off. After apologize profusely to his boss, Jeremy grabbed the tape recorder and quickly headed back home, grabbing a cup of coffee along the way. Confused as hell, Jeremy took out the tape and popped it into his VCR, hoping that it would give him some answers as to what happened the night before. Jeremy watched as he saw himself slowly doze off at around 4AM, without the mask on. Hitting the fast-foward button, Jeremy finally slowed it down when the time showed around 5:30AM, and felt his heart stop.

The Marionette Puppet slowly sat up on his lap, and stretched out its long, spindly limbs. It took off the headphones Jeremy had fastened on its head, placing them on the desk next to the computer. It picked up the Freddy mask from the floor, and put it over Jeremy's own head. It then stood up, walked over to the video recorder, and stared at it, before finally turning the recorder off.

However, Jeremy had already fainted on the couch, his coffee spilled everywhere. The last thing he remembered seeing on the tape was the Marionette puppet patting his sleeping head, as if to thank him for letting it sleep on his lap.


End file.
